Fallen Angel of Konoha
by Thargash
Summary: Seals placed on Naruto at birth break bringing forth the full power of his heritage. Watch him struggle with love and enemies out for his blood. Slight crossover Naruto/femHaku/Hinata/Ino on hiatus, maybe abandoned/rewriten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, the Jagan or soul edge.  
Now enjoy the story, i may replace the chapter once i get ahold of microsoft words.

* * *

Naruto was pissed, to put it lightly. He had managed to save Haku and Zabuza had redeemed himself shortly after by telling Haku how he considered her his daughter even if he had never shown it. No that had made Naruto happy, it was that the fat little man stood and beat Zabuza with his stick while bragging about how he was going to turn in the bounty and earn more money, how it had been his plan to kill Zabuza and Haku when they where exhausted and how his small army was cheaper. It got so bad that Naruto drew a Zabuza's sword. The resulting shockwave caused Gatou and his army to fall over while Kakashi managed to hold on with chakra. Sakura hardly noticed anything as she was crying over Sasuke's body.

Naruto was covered in red and black flames and it grew in pulses tearing first his jacket then his shirt off him. Each pulse of energy caused him to grow in hight and muscle tone. After one of the energy pulses his hair color turned red, another pulse caused his hair to fall down and a third left him with long red hair. All while this happened seals alll over his body started to appear and glow red before shattering like glass. His whisker marks faded and he lost some of his body fat leaving him in with a well toned, broad and muscular body of a 15 year old he should have. The thing that had changed most though where the red eye with purple pupil that formed on his forehead and the pair of jet black feathered wings that had sprouted from his back. The blade cracked and shattered revealing a demonic blade covered in red pulsing veins running down the blade making it look like it was a living thing rather than a sword. it had a large golden eye on each side that spun around before setling on the small army Gato had gathered. (think of Soul Edge)

The thugs and Gato was terryfied for a moment before Gato rallied them. "It's just a Ninja trick, angels dont exist. Even then he is alone." Naruto laughed loudly at the army's renewed vigor, though it sounded rough and deep as if matching his now more mature body. As he laughed he spread his wings gathering dark red and black flames that danced around his them before flapping them at the army only for the flames to shoot forwards in small feathers that seemed more like a shotgun spray into the army, killing, cripling and injuring several. If one listened closely they would have heard a whisper of "Demonic feather shot." As the attack was launched Naruto tore of from his spot on the bridge towards the army and started to tear into it, cuting down bandits left and right all while his wings would fling thugs over the edge of the bridge or blocking the poorly maintained weapons. As he reached the edge of the bridge he grabed the covering Gato by the throat as he continued over the edge in a long fall only to unfurl his wings and make a soft glide, so as to not breack Gato's neck in the jerk, befor shooting upwards like an arrow.

As Naruto neared the end of the bridge he saw the gathered army of Wave citizens. Flying towards the group he howered over them. "Citizen of wave, long has Gato here plagued your lives, he has taken, stolen and kidnaped people. He has killed, sold drugs and drained Wave dry. He is a demon of a man by any moral standard. Seeing this i see only one option as what to do with him. Send him home to hell." Throwing Gato up as high as he could Naruto began to do a long chain of hand seals while his third eye glowed purple. "Forbidden technique: Hell's Gate." As he shouted the last part a large circular portal opened below him. All who looked at it saw mishapen figures prowling endles ashen plains under a red sky, flames streaking downwards from somewhere above the skies shortly after multible eyes filled the gate with arms reaching through grasping at nothing, trying to get a hold on something to pull themselves through the gate. A screaming Gato came down fast towards the open Gate before he fell through and a large demonic laughter could be heard from the gate as the demons trying to get through turned their attention to the poor man and the gate closed. As the gate closed Naruto's third eye closed, his wings dissipated in a swirl of black feathers and the teen dropped down from where he howered. The sword was the first thing that came down and burried itself halfway into the concrete. Kakashi had enough energy to catch Naruto so he did not get hurt.

When Naruto came to he found himself in the guest room where he had been sleeping during his stay in Wave with Haku sleeping next to him obviusly tired from taking care of him. Groaning he sat up cracking his neck a few times. Looking to the door he saw Kakashi there with his faithful book in hand. "You know, she has been taking care of you since your stunt at the bridge. Dont worry the rest of the thugs got old feet when they saw you litterally open a portal to hell. How did you do that by the way?" Kakashi looked very curios at that, well as much as a man with half his face covered by a mask and one eye covered by his Hitai-ate. Naruto thought for a moment. "Not a clue, it came by instinct, as if it was bieng done through me and not me doing the jutsu. By the way Kyuubi's gone. I dont know how but half the seal is black and the other red and a theres a sword in Kyuubi's place." Kakashi just shook his head and checked the seal finding that it was indeed only half of it that was black, the other was a dark red. "Id guess the sword will have a similar seal." Was all Kakashi could offer.

Staring down at the sword Naruto was doubting it for a moment before pulling it out of the concrete like it weighed nothing resulting in Sasuke scowling. He had tried to take the blade but got his hands burned by some strange dark red and black flames. Looking at Zabuza he saw the man shake his head. "The sword was designed to absorb the soul and power of a daemon. Never intended for one as powerful as the kyuubi but it seems it was fine. it had a lesser water demon in it but i suppose it was consumed by the Kyuubi. What? You thought my killing the graduation class was the only reason i got that name? I got it from killing said water demon. And yea i know of the Kyuubi as Kakashi had to explain how the sword absorbed so powerfull a demon if none was near." Kakashi looked sheepishly at Naruto at that. Whats worse was that Sakura looked at Naruto as if he was a freak. "What kind of freak are you, huh Naruto? A demon on the inside. No wonder my parents told me to stay away from you. Dont even come near me, i am going to pettition you to be removed from the team." Naruto looked really hurt at her screeching and all Sasuke said was his usual Hnn as if it all ment nothing to him, like he was better than everyone and everything. Suffice to say that Naruto stayed with Zabuza and Haku whom Kakashi had gotten a invite to join Konoha through sumons by the Hokage. If Naruto did not train in sword use with Zabuza he was helping at the bridge as the only one building muscle. Haku would bring food and drool a little at the sight of the bare chested Naruto covered in sweat.

Speaking of Haku, she and Naruto ended up making out shortly after the incident with Sakura since he had been hearthbroken over his team mates acts and she had been trying to cheer him up. In the end they aggreed to start a relationship and see where it led them. Zabuza had tried to kill Naruto with his newly forged Zanbatou when found out he was "corrupting" his daughter as he put it, promting Naruto to finally find out how his wings worked as he took refuge in the air while Haku beat Zabuza black and blue. After that Zabuza had been highly protective of Haku whom called him tousan now and strangely of Naruto whom he was mercilessly training in the art of the sword. If he had to be with his Daugther he had to be worthy of her. When they left Kakashi had naruto fly all the way home as they traveled at Ninja speeds to get to Konoha so he could train the muscles used for the wings. Damn did his back sting as not only did he carry Soul Edge as he called the blade between his wings which required some getting used to he also had to carry its aditional weight along with his own for a period of over 10 hours before break though Kakashi had to carry Sakura like a sack of potato as she passed out after one hour. Since the others refused to carry her he had to, Sasuke found it beneth him, and haku and Zabuza didnt want anything to do with Naruto's team mates after their show on the Great Naruto bridge as Wave had dubbed it.

Back in Konoha.  
"You WHAT?!" Roared Sarutobi as Kakashi reported. "I... Ah i accidnetally let the moment get to me and revealed the thing about Kyuubi to my team while discussing the sword with Zabuza. I didnt know they where evesdropping though its not an excuse for one of my rank i was more worried about the seal breaking than anything." Kakashi looked terrible as he loved Naruto as a brother and what happened hurt him more than anything. At least Sakura and Sasuke had been warned that if they told anyone they would be executed on the spot. The only reason Kakashi wasnt was because Naruto had been on his Knee's begging Sarutobi not to do it. Since he was the one whom was hurt by the ordeal Sarutobi aggreed to let it go this time. Sadly he couldnt move Naruto to another team as the exams where coming up and it would be unfair to their chances of success in the exam. "And it gets worse Kakashi, the council has decided in their infinite wisdom that your team HAS to participate in the exam no matter what. Naruto and Sakura are ordered to join Uchiha Sasuke. They want to showcase him. Now what is this with Naruto having several seals on him?" Kakashi looked as missarable and Sarutobi, Naruto just didnt get a break. "As i said Hokage-sama, there are signs of fading seals. Several mental blockers, muscle inhibitors, coordination and growth stunters all of varying design and power. Worst of all a Loyalty seal, deathman's switch and a pet seal. It explains why he wanted to be hokage without knowing anything about anything related to the job. the deathmans seal would have triggered had he been out of Konoha for more than a month. the pet seal was the reason for his infatuation with sakura. The effects are almost gone now but my theory is that his uzumaki vitality bloodline used kyuubi's chakra to reverse the effects of the seals when they broke, hence why kyuubi was weak enough to be victim of the sword. finally he had a Hyuuga caged bird seal on him. all where made with a masking seal overlapping them. from what i can tell he would have died of conflicting seals in the next two years."

Kakashi was not a master by a long stretch but he was adept enough to recognice seals for what they where as long as he knew of them before hand, even seals that where dispelled/broken before hand as seals fade slowly when applied to a living "host" as you could call it. the reason was that the natural released excess chakra kept the ink visible for up to a week after. of course masked seals needed to be deactivated first but Kakashi had known they where there as he saw them break. The Uzumaki vitality bloodline was know far and wide. being able to live over a hundred years and still be able bodied, regenarative abilities of varying degree and rare and unique chakra. it was said to be a blessing by an angel after having helped it against a demon of considerable power. they had often sealed such in them selves to destroy them with their unique chakra that seemed to be the anti-thesis of demonic energy.

Sarutobi was reading over the report where Kakashi had explained some of these facts and came to a conclusion. "Kakashi since you brought up the facts about the uzumaki bloodline bieng some sort of blessing by an angel would explain the wings he has it wont account for the third eye or why the wings are black. what is your theory on those, you only left spare speculations in your report." Kakashi sat thinking for some time before he answered. "Well going from the fact he now has his mothers hair, no whisker marks id go out on a limb and say that the marks where a manifestation of kyuubi's chakra from when he was exposed to it during Kushina's pregnancy and with the wing bloodline thing advanced from the seals breaking and going into hyperdrive id say black feathers is the new mark of "taint" he has. the eye? his sword has an eye on each side of the blade, most likely Kyuubi's way of keep up to date with its sorroundings. id say its a left over from the transfer, i have taken to call it the evil eye or Jagan for short. its abilities are unknown but it seems to allow him to use the taint in him for demonic jutsu. he seems to need guidance in fire jutsu since he has begung to train in it much to Zabuza's ire as he wanted to teach him to use water jutsu but was unable to manage them as the water evaporated from the aboundance of fire chakra in his system. id say his affinity is off the chart, maybe even greather than the nidaimes. That conclude the last of my report. Now i have to start naruto on fire manipulation since he has a hard time controlling the fire and i dont want collatoral." With a wave from Sarutobi Kakashi left in a shunshin to start Naruto on the manipulation.

Naruto had allready been at the shinobi library learning the first step to fire manipulation. Imagine the leaf in his hand burning. well that was easy enough it was gone in a flash of dark red and black flames. Since the reaction was to powerful he decided to try it on other things, finally he settled on fresh wood, with plenty of moisture in it. it was hard to make burn normally so when he finally got it with the help of several clones he was happy. but that was the last of his success. After that he had to make a glass of water boil with chakra alone. Now it got hard. When Kakashi arrived he saw what was left of a young oak scorched and burned after it had been devided in roughly even sizes with what appeared to be a sword, or at least thats what he guessed since Soul Edge was stabbed into the stump of the tree. It was quite a sight to see several Narutos sitting along a small stream with a glass each focusing. What he also noted was the ANBU keeping watch over Naruto. Naturally the hokage couldnt let such a risk go unwatched. the boy had just been freed of a loyalty/pet hybrid seal forcing him to strive to be hokage. "Dont worry sensei, i wont turn on Konoha. Even without the seal i love the village with alll my hearth and for that reason im thankful of the seal. Dont look so shocked sensei, my Jagan is good at "keeping track of my sorroundings" as you put it. I "scryed" on your meeting since it was about me and i wanted to be sure i was not sentenced to death, a natural thing to do if you ask me. i found that besides scrying, it prevents tunnel vision and allows for greater control. By the way i aggree about the taint though id not call it that. But rememeber for further notice that the Jagan sees more than you think and it is semi sentient as it showed my your meeting on its own. Thats all ill divulge."

2 Weeks later.

Naruto waiting for team training while doing the last excercise, conjure a flame on each finger. He really was just playing around, having the flame dance from finger to finger at random jumps while reading a book called sealing for dummies. After his "release" from the seals all over his body he had become interested in Fuuinjutsu. Sasuke was ignoring them as usual and Sakura was trying to to demean the demon as her mother had told her but Naruto ignored her with great efficiency. He had just once lowered his book when she had brought Haku up about how she was a demon's whore only for him just to reply with a "I dispise you with great intensity." only for him to read on after that. She had tried to retaliate with a fist to his scull but a blackfeather wing had blocked it before throwing her over the railing and into the river under the bridge they where standing on. She had seen red after that. Hours of preparation to look good for her "Sasuke-kuuun" had gone out of the window. Her makeup running down her face and Kunai in hand she had charged her only for the wing to block again with a metallic sound as if the feathers where hardened steel. That was what Kakashi saw when he appeared. Sakura attacking one of Naruto's wings while said boy just read and toyed with fire on his other hand. "SAKURA! You do not attack another leaf shinobi, espescially not a team mate. I dont care for your reason or what you think of him. AM I CLEAR?" He followed the warning up with some KI which left he quivering.

The last 2 weeks had gone with physical training for the team but she had just ignored him. No matter what he threatened her with she didnt care since she had her mother on the council he could do nothing. Sasuke had just demanded new jutsu. Kakashi sighed, when it came down to it the team consisted of himself and Naruto. The other two where just cling ons, doing their own and riding the fame of the team. They refused to do any dirty work citing "I am an Uchiha, it is beneath me." And the famous "Its dirty, let the demon do it." Resulting in Naruto doing his thing with his Kage bunshins. Thankfully Naruto had managed to cut the hand signs down to only one so Sasuke couldnt copy it. It would have killed the boy trying to upstage Naruto. While Sasuke didnt accept the physical training other than waterwalking, only wanting jutsu, Naruto did the full training and he was learning fast. While he was able to beat and break up Gato's army he wanst much stronger than an average B rank Nin now that is, which counted most of the elite chuunin. He merely surpriced the army and used wide spread attacks. Had he stopped at the end of the bridge with Gato he would have been overwhelmed. At some point they would have gotten a lucky shot in and it would have gone from bad to worse from there but he had managed to scare them so he got out unscathed. Now he was working hard doing the situps Kakashi had ordered his team to do. Kakashi looked on worried since he did what he could to prepare the "team", the word still left a sour taste in his mouth, for the trials ahead of them. He then handed them the papers for the Exam and told them the meeting point, the academy room 310, with the papers at the time and date specified in the papers.

They where running late and they knew it. Sasuke had decided to accept the challange from Rock Lee and after Lee had used Sasuke as a ping pong ball for some time Lee had started on a forbidden move that had been interrupted by a turtle summon. Thankfully they found that they had managed just in time to see a grey haired kid dodge a punch that strangely still broke his glasses and made him vomit blood. After that the infamous Morino Ibiki, head of Konoha's torture and interrogation or T&I for short, had appeared and warned the team of the attacker who apparently was from sound. During the paper test the new Naruto had flirted with Hinata whom had no idea who he was due to the change of clothes and hair. Of course the whisker marks where gone too so she couldnt possible know, no one recognized him. Of course now that he wore an open leather jacket and black pants and not the orange monstrosity it was very hard for Hinata to take her eyes of his ripped chest and stomach which was covered by white gause hiding the now constantly visible seal until he found another way to hide it.. Poor girl fainted with a noosebleed more than once. Naruto had copied the answers from her sheet. He had only stepped in with an inspirational speech about duty, loyalty and perserverence to stop Hinata from raising her hand to protect the dreams of her team. Shortly after the window had exploded, black cloth hurtling along the glass shards before four kunai buried themselves in the wall stretching said cloth. On it was writen in scarlet red. "Sexy second protor: Mitarashi Anko." A lady whom he assumed was Anko came through emidiatly after landing infront of the banner. Coming from behind the banner was Ibiki. "Your early Anko. Again." This only caused Anko to snort unlady like. "And your getting soft Ibiki, this many passing the test?" Ibiki could only shrug. "They have potential." Anko shook her head. "Ill cut their numbers in Half in the next exam." Was all she told him before hollering for the rest to follow her to the second exam.

At the forest of death, Naruto recogniced it because he had flewn through before while training flying mobility. As all gathered at the stands Anko called attention and explained what the place was as well as the scrolls they had to get. Seeing Naruto space out after her explanation of the scrolls annoyed Anko. She threw a Kunai at him and shunsshined behind him ready to lick the blood away only to find herself face to face with the kunai she had threwn. Naruto had caught it before it touched him and held it where it was. "Now now, proctor-chan, i know im hot but i prefer to be the one who does the drawing of blood." Naruto grinned at her showing her his elongated cannines which reminded her of a vampire and the look in his eyes didnt help the unease in her stomach. This guy was dangerous, stronger than her her? Nope but he was dangerous nonetheless. More experience and he might just be able to beat her. And he was just a gennin. He had lots of time to improve before the body began to settle and his growth in the physical department slowed down too. Taking her kunai she unwrapped herself from him and walked to the stand she had used and ordered them to get their scrolls and gate number. getting their number and scroll since his team couldnt be bothered Naruto grinned. He had stolen one of the scrolls from Anko as she wrapped around him. Ah the wonders of a street orphan. She knew he had pilfered as he did it, he had no doubt of it but she never specified when they had to start getting the scrolls all he did was what ninjas did best. He bend the rules to suit his desire.

20 minutes in the forest he noticed that they where bieng followed so he exuced himself and went to take a leak. Just as he finished a rain nin jumped down next him but was not prepared for Naruto's reflexes and was impaled on the kunai naruto held out. Sensing Soul Edge's displeasure at not bieng allowed a kill Naruto could only grin and shake his head. Checking the dead nin he found nothing so he impaled the nin with his sword. The corpse glowed red before turning to ash as naruto felt renewed and a little stronger. Interest Naruto figured it was the swords ability to drain souls that had done so. Sadly the boost had been miniscule at best but a boost nonetheless. Grinning he could only think what would happen had it been someone strong like the legendery Hanzo the Salamander. Returning to his team he kepts quiet about any of it and they continued in silence with only Sakuras babling. Suddenly he where blown away by a strong gust and sent flying through the several threes.

As he came to his senses he looked around. He was in a small crater in the darker part of the forest. "Damn that was a powerful blast." Looking around he heard a hiss and looked up to see a large snake, most likely a python ready to eat him. Though it was so big he only counted as a mouse and not really any kind of food worth hunting it charged him with impressive speed and managed to swallow the slightly disoriented gennin. Coiling together to digest the meal it suddenly felt a sharp pain in its gut before it began to glow red out of eyes, mouth and nose. Spasming a few times it stopped and slowly turned to ash that blew away in the wind. "That could have been a more pleasurable experience." He muttered as he shook the worst of the slime of. "Better get going and see what caused all this." He muttered as he took of back the way he had come, following the destruction caused by him and the wind.

Sasuke shoock as the large snake lunged at him only for it to be cut in half down the mouth. Landing in front of Sasuke Naruto could do nothing but shake his head at how cowardly the great and pompous ass of an Uchiha could be. "Whats the matter, Scaredycat?" Naruto mocked as he hefted his sword to his shoulder. Seeing the snake puff away Naruto narrowed his eyes. "So what do we owe the honour of your visit Orochimaru-san?" The pale man chuckled darkly. "Ku ku ku, now now. You must be Uzumaki Naruto-kun, my spies said you changed. i am merely here for Sasuke. i wanted to test him you see, sadly he was quite the disapointment but i think ill give him a gift to grow stronger from." Suddenly a scream was heard as Naruto turned around and saw another Orochimaru bite an unsuspecting Sasuke in the neck. "Damn, clone." Griting his teeth Naruto released all his power with it came his wings, flaping them at the man his demonic feather shot was dodged easily as the man was too fast. Deciding to go with a sword approach he threw himself at Orochimaru who parried with a sword held in the mouth of a snake that came out his own mouth. Grabbing the hilt, Orochimaru grinned. "Ku ku ku what magnificent power you display, the pressure in the air, those wings and the flames arent normal either." Naruto was sweating as he went all out while they fought. The pressure was another trick he made himself to weaken stronger opponents, sadly Orochimaru was so much stronger it was like trying to douse a bonfire with a drop of water.

"That sword of yours is special, i can tell. Not many things can stand up to my Kusanagi. What is its name?" Naruto Grit his teeth, he was bieng toyed with and Sasuke and Sakura needed him. Going for another aproach he secretly gathered fire chakra to his finger tips. At the next standstill, parrying and getting close he let loose the flames on his fingers. "Scatter shot" And of the bullets went. Sadly Orochimaru was prepared for such a technique and dodged all but one which exploded quite strongly on the mans right hand leaving it heavily burned. The Scatter shot was a desceptivly fast attack with quite the punch but was rahter unprecise. "Ku ku ku my my Naruto-kun, so much talent. Possibly more than Sasuke. I must say you are worthy of my strongest gift. but first." With that a tounge grabbed around Naruto squeezing hard enough that he dropped his sword. Orochimaru ripped the gause from his stomach and slamed a purple glowing hand at Naruto's seal. "Five elements seal." Leaving Naruto gasping for breath as the man repeated the action on his chest. "Cursed seal of Hell, survive my experimental seal and seek me out to control it." With that he threw Naruto over on a branch letting him see what happened before he lost concious and the branch breaking. What he saw was Sakura running away with Sasuke over her shoulder and a hatefull glare at himself and Orochimaru sinking into the ground giggling like a schoolgirl, a mad demented scientist type of schoolgirl.

When he woke he felt strange, his chakra, he couldnt feel it anymore. Must be the seals Orochimaru put on him. Looking around he found that his right wing hurt like hell. Looking at it he saw it was broken but thankfully not an open break. it was easy to make a splint but hard and painfull to apply it, no chakra meant he could not just hide them and he couldnt make clones to apply the splint. seeing a large scroll next to a skeleton his curiosity was peaked. Opening the scroll he saw it was a summoning scroll though he knew not which it was as he didnt have time. he had to find his traitorous team, finish the scond part so he could get healed then get a team change. of course the seals needed to be removed. he was most worried about the strange red flame with black barbed wire around it, that seal could probably be worse than the five elements seal on him. Getting up he felt a trickle of chakra as he leaned on his sword. Guessing it to be because only half the seal was on him the other half of the seal was untouched. Quickly jumping into a three after fastening the summoning scroll on his back. As he headed out to find his team he heard a loud shrill scream. couldnt possibly be any other than sakura.

When he arrived at the clearing he saw Team 8 hide in the bush to the side and team 9 minus Lee on a branch over looking the clearing. in the clearing was a now shorthaired Sakura, a bruised and battered Lee and Sasuke breaking the arms of one of the Sound Nins. Seeing the sound girl by Sakura whom whimpered pathetically. The last, the one with the dangerous metal arm was sneaking up on Sasuke. Acting quick naruto Jumped down at the nin, trying to use the wings to guide him but that didnt go very well as the pain was to hard. in the end he missed and hit the ground, reacting quickly he swung the sword around and caught his target with flat of his blade knocking the guy out instead of cutting him in half as had been his goal. The sound nins, those two still awake, gave their scroll in exchange for letting them go. Sasuke who where down from his high from the seal thanks to sakura aggreed to it. They quickly came to the tower after that and where checked out for wounds and healed. Naruto was happy when they called in the best vet, Inuzuka Hana, to heal his wing. Not that he didnt enjoy the pretty teen and managed to flirt with making her redder in the face. Naruto gave a report to Kakashi who removed the five element seal but couldnt seal the cursed seal of hell that naruto now wore but had Naruto swear not to use it. To say that Kakashi was pissed Sakura would just leave Naruto was to say the sun was slightly warm. He was beyound pissed, Naruto swore that even with his mask on Kakashi was spitting everywhere. NEVER had he seen the man so pissed before and he had seen the man loose his temper once when Sasuke decided the memorial was something to piss on, litterally. Kakashi had pulled Sakura from not only the exam but the shinobi program too. she was not on probation with a mental review from Yamanaka Inoichi him self pending.

The prelims went much the same as Kanon except for Naruto having to fight twice. first fight was with Kiba and the other Ino both whom he beat in a burst of speed and a chop to the neck. Had Ino been first it might have given Kiba time to prepare for the speed instead of gloating like he already won. So with two wins, definately someone on the council who where pissed at this, he went on. After the fight Naruto and Kakashi where talking small talk while Naruto helped prepare the sealing room for Sasukes seal. "It seems my seal is flawed sensei. even when Sasuke and Anko's flared up mine remained unresponsive. from my studies i belive my seal where an experiment that while having all the components where not connected properly." Kakashi thought about it for a bit before he aggreed. "This is good news Naruto, now if only Jiraiya where here. He would be able to study it properly and maybe even be able to remove it and/or the others or at least neutralize them." Naruto nodded at the assumption as it was the conclusion he had reached. Finishing the sealing room he turned to Kakashi. "The council is forcing you to train Sasuke arent they?" Seeing his Sensei nod Naruto sighed. "Oh well you can make up for it later, but for id like some fire techniques i pick apart for ideas to new family jutsu, perhaps even the chidori as i know you will teach it to him what with Gaara bieng a psychotic Jinchuuriki and all. What you didnt know?" Naruto was perplexed by Kakashi's reaction. The man had stiffened and his eye widened a bit. "Anyway i plan on training with Zabuza and Haku anyway's still have to test my affinities since i dont know them other than fire from my unique bond with Kyuubi."

2 days later at the hospital Naruto waited for Kakashi while talking with Haku who had a small break from her work as a medic in training doing nurse job. "Hey love birds, get a room will ya?" Kakashi dodged a senbon from Haku who was still annoyed about what Sakura did as she had just learned about it. it was first late last night that the participants could return to Konoha proper. "Anyways Naruto i have some fire jutsu, the chidori with theory and all and a chakra paper slip. ill be leaving with Sasuke as soon as he gets dressed." Naruto just nodded at this and kissed Haku. as they kissed he heard someone behind him. "Why are you with this looser when you could have a real man like me, an Uchiha?" Haku sneered at him before Kakashi choped sasuke on the neck knocking the spoilt kid out. "Sorry about that ill take care of this trash. sigh sorry naruto." With that Kakashi was gone. Saying his goodbyes to Haku Naruto set out to meet Zabuza.

* * *

End first chapter. please read and rewiew. No flames as such will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, the Jagan or soul edge.  
Now enjoy the story, i may replace the chapter once i get ahold of microsoft words.

* * *

Opening his eyes, naruto could only shake his head as he saw two Zabuza grinning down at him. "Damn those Mizubunshin" Me muttered before the blurry vision started to fade and he realized he had been seeing double. Just another day at training in Kenjutsu with Zabuza, Gekou Hayate and Hayate's fincee Yugao in kenjutsu. While he got beat up, tossed around and cut up he grew stronger from it. What doesnt kill you makes you stronger as they say. Calling it though love would be streetching it, but there where a sense of cameradire about them. They where the only serious Kenjutsu users in Konoha. Tenten prefered thrown weapons and generalized heavily, the sandaime used Bojutsu or the art of the staff. So with that in common they all taught him Kenjutsu when they could since they would love to show everyone else that Kenjutsu where not an outdated practice, that it had a place in the ninja ranks. And boy where they determined. Naruto got kidnapped at the 4 am in the morning and had been training for almost 2 weeks in the woods with only minimum required time to rest. He thanked his regenerative abilities for the thounsanth time. The group all learnt small things from eachother and improved on other things. Like the Dance of the crescent moon, originally it was only normal bunshin but they had upgraded it to use physical bunshins. Kagebunshins to be prescise.

Today where the final day of the two week planned training and Naruto knew the sandaime had someone who wanted to teach him also. in fact he was to meet the man two hours ago but he decided to get some final training in first. Getting up he saw the three Jounin talking. Walking over to them to say his goodbyes. "So guys, my two weeks is over. I hope whomever the old man has ready to train is worth it or ill be back. My style is set now so i only need to keep practice it and gain experience." Zabuza nooded in agreement. "Yea its set if barely, i still cant believe you where able to combine my silent homocide style with Hayate's dances so easily. What do you call it?" Naruto shrugged at the fact he managed something so rare, and it was rare. To learn two styles at his age was impressive but to combine them into a new style that could vary into either at varrying degrees depending on the situation was just as hard as make new style from scratch. "Just gonna call it the Uzumaki style since it uses so many spin moves." The others just nodded until Yugao decided to comment. "But remember its not enterily set yet and improvements will be found sooner or later. Since you are starting your own clan or ressurecting it is more precise rememeber to write it down and dont forget to use your feet as you have added those but tend to forget them in the heat of the battle." Naruto nodded as it was something new that neither style utilized he did tend to forget to take the opening he had with kicks. Saying his goodbyes he headed to the Hokage tower to meet his next teacher.

Meeting Ino on the way he was a little unsure of how to react to her. She had been undressing him at the exam all the time but he had beaten her badly. He was unsure how she would react. "Hey Ino, headed to the hospital with those flowers?" Ino looked at him with a dark look that quickly cleared up. "Ah yes, i am going to give Sakura a visit and Hinata too. What happened was so terrible. With both of them. Hinata and you did not deserve such treatment. Thank you for the scroll you gave us by the way, it ensured we got through to the tower." She ended it with a cute smile. Naruto could only laugh sheepishly and rub the back of his head, an old habit that he didnt loose with his change in personality. "Yea well i hope both get better, she may not like me and did abandon me knowingly but she was my team mate and i hope she finds her own path both as human and kunoichi. Hinata, well she is strong. Shell pull through, i admire the way she stood up to Neji and didnt use the seal on him even if he doesnt realize it yet." Ino looked confused at his statement. "The caged bird seal that all branchmembers carry. it can paralyse or even kill along with great pain, i know its horrible but thats how it is sadly. It is partially why he hates Hinata so much since she is of the main branch and is seal free." Ino looked sickened by it so Naruto choose another subject. "I am sorry for being so rough on you but i was annoyed with bieng the one to fight twice since the council doesnt like me it was a given that they tried to get me out of the exam. espescially with Sakura's mother on the council. I doubt it has to do with my pranks but i am not sure why. i actually never pranked Sakura or her family since i had a crush on her. Maybe she knew my parents and dthey did something but i have no proff since i dont even know who they where." Ino had a dark look on her face at the last part. No one knew about Naruto's past and when asked the adults would just ignore the questions. "Nah its allright i saw fast you took out Kiba and i am thankfull that i wasnt the only one to be taken down so easily. At least i didnt fight that Gaara guy, i would have died. But it was a real eyeopener for me, i need to be stronger." Naruto nodded and pulled out a sealing scroll, unrolled it and unsealed three objects. A wakizhashi, a sheath for it and a boken (wooden training sword) in same size and shape. "You would do well as a black widow, a poison expert that seduces her targets or poisons them. This sword would suit you, its called a wakizhashi and is used for speedy attacks. Combined with the poisons you could easily access through your parents shop and you would be deadly. Now dont take this the wrong way but you have to stop dieting, proper food would help you with stamina and give both a skin and muscles an healthy and attractive tone and proper training would burn any fat. Finally search out Mitharashi Anko and Yugao for help with those two fields. They are experts on Poisons and swords respectivly. Think about it, now i need to hurry i am late for a meeting with the hokage already. say hi to Hinata for me will you?" Getting a speechless nod from Ino and he was off. Ino could not believe this, first Naruto turned out to be a total hottie, then he gives her an expensive gift and told her how to get stronger. Not to mention he hinted that she was attractive with telling her about seduction. Definately a keeper, now how to find those two, after her visit to the hospital of course.

When he got to the tower he was met with the nice secdretary who used to give him sweets when he was small. "Ah Naruto-chan your late. What have i told you about bieng late? especially with the hokage?" Naruto looked sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Erhm not to?" He mumbled only to get a glare. "Yes now the lord Hokage is waiting. shoo shoo, of with you you rascal." She finished with a shooing motion. With a mubled "yes Maam." He hurried off to met the hokage. Getting a "come in." after knocking he entered. "Sorry old man but we got caught up in the moment at training, then i ran into Yamanaka Ino on the way and gave her some advice. If she takes it we will have a new Black Widow in Konoha for assasinations. Sent her to Yugao and Anko for sword and poinson training respectively. Hey why dont you use Kagebunshin to do the paper work?" The final part was blurted out when he saw how big the stack of paper work was. Sarutobis face lit up in joy like a child getting a new toy. With a quick application of handseals and he was working hard on the paper work, or rather his bunshins where while he ordered two cups of tea from his secretary for him and Naruto. They sat down at the couch to enjoy to tea. "Now my boy its quite allright as long as you dont make a habit of it like Kakashi. Thank you for guiding your fellow gennin find their roles in life, it shows that you care. i am proud of you." Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head again, getting annoyed at doing so often. "So whose the teacher you said you wanted me to train under?" Sarutobi took a sip of his tea before answering. "Ah its an old student of mine, he may act wierd but he is also the strongest of my three students. He heard of you interest in sealing and wanted to look at them and the new seal you wear. He is after all also our best seal master, almost as good as the fourth. You can find him at the hotsprings after our tea. its been so long since we chatted so id like to indulge now you given me the means for it." And chat they did, for over an hour they small talked. trading mission experience and training excersises along with talking about how he wanted to revive his clan with Haku and learned he had to take at least 3 wives to do so. Giggling like school girls they couldnt help but get a small nosebleed from that. both where healthy males after all. After the tea naruto said goodbye with a final advice. "You should train more now you have the time, youre not as young as you used to be old man, and you never know when you may be needed in the field." After Naruto left Sarutobi sat for half an hour reminising and thinking on naruto's advice before he got up and called a few ANBU together and went training. He was getting old and needed to keep in shape if he was to be of use to the village as more than a leader. he didnt want to end up as Onoki of both scales, the Sandaime Tsuchikage whose hip was busted. A healthy body to a healthy mind was his own motto and he had been slacking. it is time the God of shinobi came out of retirement until he could find a Godaime. if only Naruto was older he had all that was needed, a keen mind, potential and drive.

Naruto entered the mens side of the Hotsprings and sat down to relax when he heard a giggle through the mist. moving over towards the giggle he found an old man with long white hair sitting on a toad writing in a notepad giggling like a little schoolgirl. "So i suppose your then one the old man told me about. His strongest student and a sealmaster to boot huh? Looks more like a peepingmaster that got a strong right arm from masturbating to girls young enough to be his grandaughters." The around looking green in the face before he saw the red head and scked him one in the face sending naruto flying to the oppesit side of the male side out cold. A splash of water later and he was up resetting his broken nose. "That was uncalled for old man, you could have answered me when i called earlier." The man looked baffled. "You called? How long have you been here?" Clearly not noticing the lie. "Over thirty minutes." "Sorry, now allow me to introduce myself." With that he did his little pervyshuffle citing he intro line. "So Orochimaru has a thing for little boys, you jiraiya has a thing for little girls then what does Tsunade have? a thing for animals?" Again Jiraiya got green in the face. "Thats not true. Orochimaru may be creepy but hes straight, only his fiancee died in the second war, same with tsunades fiance and her brother. and i love tsunade" The last part was a low barely audible mumble. Naruto himself was holding his sides laughed out loud. "Damn the face you shoved where hillarious, but its ok i believe. really i do." Jiraiya looked quite indignant at the teen as he wasnt sure wheter to believe him from the tone he used.

Sitting down in front of naruto he started out. "So the seals finally broke huh? You know the fourth placed them there on purpose. They where used to force your uzumaki heritage to fight them and grow stronger until you accessed the kyuubi's chakra the first time. It is said that the first Uzumaki saved an angel fallen from grace from dying and in time they married. when she died he choose to die with her thus redeeming himself in the eyes of Kami. That is the reason why the Uzumaki was such good hosts for Demons. Their Angelic heritage though diluted over time could kill the sealed demon. Sadly when you where born it was so diluted that you could not kill the kyuubi unless some drastic measures where taken. Thus the seals, among which where a bloodline enhancer. Naturally it didnt go as planned, plans seldom hold up. But now its more permanent anyways. The blade is basicly alive now and ate Kyuubi. it has its chakra but the mind of the beast is gone. Thats the theory the old man and Zabuza came up with regards the blade. Now let me have a look at that seal Orochimaru placed on you. Lie down on edge where i m ay study it." Naruto whom had sensed the seriousness in the mans tone did so without complaint. Jiraiya studied the seal quite extensively. "I see the reason the seal isnt working is because Orochimaru locked away your chakra with the five element seal which is its true purpose if not placed on a jinchuuriki seal in which case it blocks the demons chakra and influence. With no chakra to anchor to it stayed incomplete. Now i can see that it was made to anchor it self to your seal and it has done so in an attempt to gain access to kyuubi's chakra, which it would have had you any in your system. Now i can see how its made and the seal is needed to protect you from the virus like enzymes inside the seal. The part with his control over you has eroded with no chakra to feed it and if i dont do anything the virus will be released freely into your system which would most likely kill even you. Now lets Anchor this to that and this with this. there, now the seal will use the enzymes to strengthen your chakra slowly like it would in bursts when used. Now lets discuss your training." With that they started to discuss his training, and Jiraiya was not all too happy with Naruto's choice of bieng a swordsman but conceded to teach him a taijutsu based on kicks and summoning along with aiding him in Ninjutsu.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" As the seals spread a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke finally cleared they found an odd sight to behold. in front of them was an Amodillo on two legs with its armored back looking more like a shield full of sharp spikes with said amodillo holding what looked to be 3 segmented nunchako as long as a bo staff (google Rammus and ad the segment staff). "Who calls Rammus of the Armordillos?" It demanded as Naruto and Jiraiya looked at each other before Jiraiya snickered. "An amodillo huh? nice find Gaki." Only to reacive several blows with the segmented staff. "ARMORdillo you old fool." Before it curled together in a ball and began to spin so rapidly it tore the ground up before taking off at increadible speeds leaving Jiraiya doding for dear life. The summon was increadibly fast and Jiraiya could barely keep up as Rammus's speed increased steadily until it after a pass stopped rotating and stood up while sliding along the ground on its feet. "Still think its funny old man? I AM the boss summons of my clan and even the Toads summoner have to accept that we are more than worthy of bieng called a Greater summon." This peaked narutos curiosity. "Wait you mean to tell me that with moves and proves like that your not considered a greater summon?" Rammus nodded his armored, spiked head. "Only because we dont grow to the size of Gamabunta. pff as if size matters when it slows you down. All i have to do is roll in between his legs, jump up on his back and start rolling and he is out for months while he heals. proved it years ago. Why do you think he never takes off that vest of his? Cause of him loosing to a lesser summon thats why." Rammus replied with a sneer and spat on the ground in front of Jiraiya whom looked flabbergasted. "So do i have your aid come war or peace Rammu-san?" Naruto asked making the armordillo look at him. "Did you get the offer for the toad contract and still choose us?" Recieving a nod, Rammus grinned. "Then aye you got our aid but you must prove yourself with a weapon." With that a small fight started with naruto using his Soul Edge against the 3 segment staff of Rammus. As it would have it Naruto had an advantage since the sword was too big for the 3 segment staff to wrap around but in the end he lost easily as soon as Rammus adjust his fighting style to counter the bigger blade. Before Rammus left he told Naruto about how the summoning of his clan worked. They turned out to be warriors bred, litterally. They lived to fight, it was their greatest joy. Not that they fought for the simple reason to fight but more like it was their favorite activity like a sport.

"Now this Taijutsu is based on the legs but it still uses the arms to block or deflect. Now these are the first Kata, follow my lead." With that he started on the Kata with Naruto following after rather clumsy at first but the speed increased constantly. During his training days he went on a date with Haku whom where a little annoyed he had forgotten about her during the time spent training. The shiki fuuin and his cursed seal of hell had finally finished merging and was now centered on his chest looking like a tattoo. a red and black flame with a spiral of black barbed wire starting in the center of the flame and moving outwards to the edge of the seal. He also learned that his second element was wind, it was the reason his flames where so powerfull. Natural wind chakra mixed with his fire chakra when he used it causing it to grow in power. Because of how it looked he called it hellfire, partly because it was stronger than normal fire but not a real release but mostly because it sounded badass. He also learned a few wind techniques that he used with his wings to increase their power same way Sabaku Temari used her fan as a medium.

On his way home one he ran into Ino whom looked a little worse for wear but not all was bad. "Hey Ino how is it going?" He asked only for him to get a slap to the face followed by a kiss smack on the lips. "The first was for the hell you sent me into and the second was for the result it gave me." Naruto where stunned for a moment. Grinning he asked her. "You do know i have a girlfriend right?" Causing her to blush at the implication. "I dont, i i mean i ah." Naruto laughed lightly at her stuttering. "First of all i am in the CRA or clan restoration act. Second i liked that reaction and third my girlfriend is Bi so its not like im entirely off the market either." Ino only blushed harder at what he said. "Anyways you look great. I see you took my advice about eating properly seriously. I like that nice tone youve got going for you now." Ino was still blushing when she slapped him again. "Why did you have to embaresing me? And thank you, you dont look half bad either. Cool tattoo by the way." Grinning down at her, she noticed that was actually taller than her now. "Thanks for the compliment Ino-chan but i have to get home, my teacher aint any easier on me even if he is a super pervert by his own choice of words. Sleep tight." As he walked past her helt felt someone pinch his ass. "Mm buns of steel. And good night to you too Naruto." This time it was Naruto who blushed as she sauntered away.

A couple of days later NAruto came to the Yamanaka Flower shop only to find a tired Ino standing at the counter half asleep and couldnt resist the temptation and pinched but causing her to yelp. "N Naruto-kun you startled me, and whats with pinching my but? are you pervert or something?" She was blushing and her tone screamed teasing though he doubted she had realized the -kun suffix she used."My my, Ino-chan i would naver pinch such a lovely lady, espesially not a cute little but like yours." Again she blushed, he kept hitting the right buttons when teasing her. "So i see from how exhausted you are that the training goes well?" Nodding while watering a few plants. "Yea its hard but it beats Asuma-senseis workouts by far, he simply doesnt train us that much except a few chakra control excercises and team building drills." Naruto could only nod in disappointment. "Yea it seems to be a trend or something cause Kakashi sensei only taught us Treewalking besides teamwork drills. Doubt Kurenei did any better herself from what i saw with Kiba, short as it was. He was like the end of the academy, only one to really have improved would be Hinata. And it wasnt really Kurenais doing. all they did was give us minimal training and letting us gain experience." Ino could only nod, both disgusted at how little they trained them and the rest of the rookie nine. "And what does it help to train teamwork when you dont have much to bring to the table. look at Sakura, she had nothing to add and thus couldnt participate in any kind of fight." NAruto could only aggre with her. "Kakashi-sensei did help a little with elemental manipulation but only because he had no choice. after my bloodline awoke in wawe my fire chakra has been showing up sporadicly, heck my other jacket spontaniusly combusted and i had to turn down half a dosen cougars. (older women sexually interested in younger men) i mean i know were legally adult but im only 15 damnit." Ino could only barely contain her giggles at that. "So what brought you by our shop Naruto-kun?" Naruto went over to some lavender lillies. "I need a bouque of these, its for Hinata." Ino couldnt help but feel a little jealous that he bought her flowers but then she remembered that he gave her the boken and sword, not as romantic but for a ninja it was more practical and longer lasting. "It was horrible how he beat even when the match had been called. and he had the nerve to comment on special treatment, if anything he got special treatment all things considered. Do you intent on keeping your promise to make him suffer?" Naruto nodded as he paid for the flowers. "Yea, not sure if ill humiliate him or just plain beat him down, anyways ill see you at the stadium. cheer for me ok?" Ino nodded and kissed him the chin. "For good luck." She whispered in his ear as Naruto suddenly had to get out of there which made her confused until she turned and saw her father glare at Naruto. Giggling she went to the counter acting as nothing happened.

"May i come in?" He asked as he knocked on the door to Hinata's room. "Y-yes." Was all she managed to get out as she was red in the face from looking at the now bulging muscles he showed through his open jacket. He wasnt pumped like a bodybuilder but he was getting a bit broad shouldered and was ripped. He put the flowers he had brought in a vase on her stand next to her bed before he sat down in a guest chair. "How are you feeling Hinata-chan? you took quite the beating there in the end. i was worried for a moment. But seeing how strong you where i knew youd get better soon." He asked with a smile causing her to blush badly. "Hey i think you where great out there, youve really changed. I know you dont like to hurt people but remember that when hurting one in training it helps them learn their limit, while hurting an enemy you save other allies from a fight that may hurt allies later. your strong, dont let anyone else fool you. if you dont like to hurt others become a mednin. if your interested ask for Momichi Haku, shell help you out. i have to be going now, but i hope to see you tomorrow at the stadium when the third stage starts. take care." With that he kissed her hand and left a passed out Hinata in her bed to later ponder what he had said.

* * *

End chapter. please read and rewiew. No flames as such will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, the Jagan or soul edge.  
Now enjoy the story, i may replace the chapter once i get ahold of microsoft words.  
I had some constructive critism about spacing among other things and am trying to correct that now.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the Kage box Naruto was halted by the guards who seemed to sneer at him but he could not be sure with their ANBU masks on. "I need to speak to Lord Hokage, its important." THe guards moved to remove him without listening when Sarutobi sáppeared at the top of the stairs and signaled them to let Naruto pass.

Motioning Naruto to sit at in a chair brought for him. "What can i do for you so close to the start of the tournament?" Naruto Walked over to the old man as he so affectionately called him and stabbed his Soul Edge into the ground next to the THrone that the man sat on before he sat down on the chair in front of the man.

"My Jagan has been showing me visions of the future during my meditation, visions i fear are all to real. In them something happens during the Tournament. Something you do not survive. I see you fight orochimaru, but in all of the hundreds of versions i have seen only one showed you victorious. In it you wielded my Soul Edge i left next to you just now. Please use it when the fight comes, hold on to it during the start of Sabaku Gaara's fight. it will not reject you in this one fight. And rememeber its name is litteral. That is all i know, but please do this for me."

Sarutobi could see and hear the sincirity in Naruto. His Jagan had vision unsurpassed out of combat. He knew that much but the limits eluded them all. So deciding that the least he could do was to listen to the young man that Naruto had become. "I thank you Naruto but what will you use during the fight if i have your sword?"

NAruto smiled and unsealed a normal Zabatou that was roughly the same size and weight as Soul Edge. "I would not use Soul Edge on a comrade even on the worst of them like Neji. Even i am appresive of using it on an enemy. But a shinobi uses whats at hand and dont shirk advantages."

Sarutobi smiled proudly at him, the attitude of a true shinobi tempered with honour. a True inheritor of the WIll of FIre. "Then i will honour your wish NAruto. Now you best be off, your scheduled to appear in front of the crowd with the other contestants soon."

Walking down and standing in front of the crowd Naruto was a bit nervous seeing so many had shown up to watch. That and he worried that the crowd would let their prejudice show, it would have a negative impact on their clients that came from even other countries to watch the fights.

He also noted that Neji was glaring at him and Sasuke was missing. Thats when the proctor arrived. "Stand tall all of you, your the stars in this show. I am Genma your proctor for today." This got them all to stand a little taller though two of the Sabaku siblings looked rather aprehensive. "What about Hayate-san?" He had to ask, he hoped nothing had happened to his friend and teacher.

Genma looked at Naruto, he knew he had been trained by Hayate and that they had become friends, Hayate had told as much. "He was in an accident earlier this week and is in a coma." What he didnt say was that Hayate had been attacked and only survived because he managed to send wound his opponent badly with his improved Dance of the crescent moon. He had managed to get to the hospital before fainting and going into the coma.

NAruto nodded and knew it was not an accident, the man was too good for that even with his lunge decease. "And what about Uchiha Sasuke? He is not here yet. Special treatment for last Uchiha?" He spat the last part out in clear disgust.

Hayate shook his head, now that the question had been voiced loudly enough for the guests to hear as there was voice amplification seals in the arena he was in a bind. "No favoritism is not indulged in, in konoha. He either showes up on time or is disqualified." Up in the kage booth Orochimaru cursed as he could easily guess that the damned spoilt brat would be late just to bask in the favoritism he believed he was due.

"Will the contestants go to their booth. Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto please stay behind for your match." That was the que all had been waiting for as they went to their respective spots. Neji had a sneer on his face.

"Want to say something pretty boy? or are you as much of a girl as you look?" Naruo initiated with a taunt that clearly pissed of the Hyuuga. "What would a looser comoner know about either? A commoner like you would do well to give up, fate has allready choosen me as the victor. why dont you spare yourself the humiliation of fighting me. you are after all just a commoner looser."

It was Naruto's turn to get angry at the jab. "Oh so the glorified slave is actually not below a "commoner" like me? Guess it shows what you know. For your information, the Uzumaki clan is a clan of Royalty. I am Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Namikaze Minato the fourth hokage, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina Princess and heir designate of the Whilpool Kingdom. That would make me a prince and heir designate of a whole kingdom and last of one of the founding clans of Konoha. We founded the building of Konoha and by Inheritance i own half of Konoha."

A loud uproar was heard at his proclamation promting Sarutobi to explain. "SILENCE! It is true what he said, you have all been fooling yourselves. His heritage has never been a secret for those who cared to look. He had his fathers look until his very powerful bloodline awoke, giving him the classic Uzumaki looks. And no he is not the Kyuubi sealed in him as all of you adults has told your childrin even if it was punishable by death. That is right i know and you live only because he asked that i not orphan your children since he would not want that for any of them. What you also didnt know is that the reason he was choosen is because the Uzumaki bloodline kills demons sealed in them, thats right kyuubi is now dead and only Naruto remains."

A loud murmor went through the crowd, many refusing to believe it while the children, especially those of clans whom had been told to befriend the poor boy, believed their beloved hokage. he was a Ninja and their leader. But many also believed him and knew they had to make amends. That is until Naruto's voice rang out through the stands. "I dont want to be treated any different than another ordinary person, any who does will be ignored."

Neji grit his teeth, all his carefull planned degrading and demoralizing comments went down the drain. All he had gathered of knowledge on Uzumaki was for naught, anything people knew of Uzumaki Naruto where outdated. Badly. Worse he could sympetise with him, what with the seal and all. It was a fate he wouldnt even wish on Hinata. it was worse than death. "So looser, wheres that ridiculess sword you lobbed around at the prelims? Got tired of such over ornate sword or did it break because you couldnt take propper care of it?"

Naruto laughed loudly at that. "Its one of the seven swords of the Seven swordsmen of the Hidden mist. Its a blade im hessitant to use even on enemies. besides your not worthy of its cut, a regular blade is more than enough to take you down. Now are we going to stand here all day listening to you sob storry which i dont care about or are we going to fight slave-chan?" That was the last drop for Neji as he lost it and attacked blindly.

Neji came in high with several jabs at Naruto's arms which he deflected only to counter with a snap kick to Neji's chin that sent him flying backwards. Getting his cool back Neji got up. "Thats the only hit you will get from now on." This time his Hits did hit home on several points of Naruto's arms though nothing too serious.

"Good one Slave-chan, now its my turn." Was the call Naruto gave as he drew his Zanbatou and charged in with a broad sweep neji dodged easily but wherent prepared for Naruto to spin with the swing and kick him in the chest sending him flying again. Slowing down in the spin naruto turned the last part and charged in again intent on at least cuting Neji up a bit. He was not prepared for Neji to speed things up a bit when he got close.

"Kaiten!" Forcing the over head chop to send naruto flying backwards as the sword bounched of the swirling sphere. As he got up, still a bit disoriented, he failed to notice Neji closing in fast. "Eight divination 64 palmstrikes." Once again Naruto was sent flying, this time he landed on his back with his sword ending up stabbed in the ground out of his reach.

Neji made the mistake of getting close to gloat when Naruto made a spin on the ground, getting enough speed to get up in a hand stand where he, cuntinuing to spin kicked Neji several times in the face with his split legs before pushing of and landing on his feet.

"How? How did you do that? i closed all your tenketsu." Neji screamed as he looked scared, for the first time he meet an opponent that his gentle fist style might not be able to beat. Naruto could only laugh at that. "Come now Neji, HHokage-sama said i had a powerful bloodline, this includes regeneration. Look closer at the tenketsu."

Neji's eyes widened to comic proportions. "I impossible, it should take hours to open a Tenketsou again. They arent even fully opened yet either so how did you do that?" Naruto flexed his muscles causing several women to have a noosebleed. "You think i use chakra to move? Its pure musclepower. They may be limited by lack of chakra but not enough to incapitate me."

AS Naruto explained he had moved for his sword that he sheathed on his back while exclaiming. "Now let me show you why my moniker in the Bingo book is "THe fallen Angel of Konoha". With that sentence his wings burst out in their full glory and he took off into the air. "It is time to take this up a notch. and just so you know, i have been toying with you. I knew i could take your strikes and get up again. Now lets try this out."

Flying over Neji red and black energy began to swirl around on the wings before he made a large flap sending feathers sheathed in red and black feathers at neji with an declaration "Demonic feather shot." The feathers where numerous and bombarded Neji in explosion that kicked up a large amount of dirt and dust.

As the dust cleared it showed a Kaiten slowly fading with a burned and battered Neji, barely hanging on to conciusness. Neji looked around an couldnt find Naruto in the dust due to having been force to turn off his buyakugan due to chakra loss and dust in the eyes. Thats when his feet got kicked out from under him. He landed hard on his back with the tip of Naruto's Zanbatou at his neck.

"Call it Genma-san, i could have taken his head of but did not." Genma nodded at the logic and Neji was in no condition to fight. "Hyuuga Neji is uanble to fight, victory goes to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Contrary to what he had feared the stadium erupted in a cheer, even if not all joined. Then again to the guests he was something big now, killer of the kyuubi.

The next fights where as i cannon only Sasuke got disqualified even if the Kazekage tried to change the descision, Sarutobi would not budge. In the end Sarutobi won the argument. No way he was accepting the insult of one of his shinobi being late to their own fight in front of thounsands of people both clients and high standing figures.

In the end Naruto and Gaara was called down to fight just as Sasuke arrived with Kakashi. "Are we late?" Genma looked at Kakashi in disgust. "I cant believe you would do this to your own student not to mention miss your other students fight Kakashi." Kakashi looked angry at that comment. "Its not like i wanted to be late, Sasuke insisted from the start with the backing of the council. So is he late?"

"Yes sensei your very late, Sasuke forfeited his match and were now in the Semi-finals. Now i would suggest you take the spoilt brat away before he makes a scene." Kakashi gave Naruto the tumbs up sign as he reached for Sasuke who evaded the hand and charged Naruto while going through handseals for the chidori only for Kakashi to knock him out cold with a jab at his neck.

AS Kakashi arrived at the stand at the other sensei's he heard a scream as Sakura litterally jumped Sasuke and began to feel him up and grope him while screaming for him to wake. A quick chop to the neck and she was out cold on top of him. "Why is it only Naruto was worth it in this team even before he became smarter?"

Might Gai, whom Kakashi had admonished about teaching Lee the gates, looked at Kakashi in disgust. "What where YOU thinking? Teaching such a spoilt brat your Chidori when he isnt even mature enough to know when to stop? Even Lee has the restraint not to do so."

Kakashi could shake his head. "I was ordered to it by the council though i didnt teach it to him, i let him steal it cause the council cant say he didnt." Gai only scowled deeper until Asuma spoke up. "Ah that way you can motion the Shinobi council to have it erased and the civilian cant do squat. Especially after Pops pulled their fangs after you left. They have no real power anymore."

Kakashi nodded. "Sadly it was after Sasuke stole the Chidori from me that i learned of that. Anyways, he has poor control over it and need to run to keep it stable. I didnt use all the handseals for it, just enough for the unstable prototype. I doubt he is smart enough to write it down and he doesnt know its illigal to steal a comrades techniques without their approval. Now lets watch NAruto's fight, i missed his first and dont want to miss this one."

Genma could feel the tension between Naruto and Gaara. Gaara already had his sand swirling around him. Naruto was nervous, he could feel the bijuu chakra rolling of Gaara. Unveiling his wings for maximum mobility along with his chakra presure over the area. its effect was instantanious, Genma started sweating and Gaara looked like his legs where about to give up on him and his sand moved sluggishly.

Taking initiative Naruto charged in with his sword cutting of tendrils of sand as they tried to assault him forcing Gaara to focus on reattaching it again and fight Naruto at the same time. Any strands he didnt cut he evaded by flying over or under. Gaara was nervous, his opponent was agile, his connection with his sand was disconnected from him and he had to reconnect to it so as to have a weapon. Combine that with the strange pressure he felt.

Naruto knew something was wrong when the body turned into sand and shot straight up into the air doding spears of sand. Reaching a hight he turned to survei the arena only to just barely dodge another sand spear. Shocked he noted Gaara had followed him on a cloud of sand.

The shock lasted only soo long before he was grinning from ear to ear. An arial battle would be just what was needed to lure customers. Gathering fire chakra to his wings he fire a demonic feather shot at Gaara who block with his sand. the sand scattered all over the stadium. "Your good Gaara of the desert. I am enjoying this match alot, i know about your thirst for blood but dont you aggree this fight enjoyable without killing?"

Gaara was grinning as well. "I do find this match enjoyable but mother wants your blood and she shall have it." Launching several spears at Naruto who kept dodging them, he started to grow agitated. The pressure had finally ceased, Naruto finally loosing concentration for the technique as Gaara upped the ante.

Deciding to change tactic Naruto dived at Gaara while charging up two hands of his Scatter shot technique. Diving down under Gaara the sand Gaara was floating on, and came up behind him and unloaded his scatter shots. Gaara with so little sand left and no areal fighting experience could not evade in time.

Explosions rocked the sand cloud and all of it came toumbling down to the arena floor. Luckily for Gaara the sand saved him from the worst of the fall. As he came up one could see a sandy arm with blue veins on it. Then all hell broke loose and feathers started to fall all over the arena.

Seeing the Sabaku siblings make off with their youngest brother while Sand and Sound ninja appeared amongst the populace but fortunately so did Leaf nin. Apparently Sarutobi had prepared for trouble after Naruto's visit. Spotting an supperior officer naruto set down next him taking the head of Sand nin sneaking up on the man.

"Genma-san, what are my orders. I noted that the Uchiha is out cold and the other gennins are either escorting civilians or are out from the genjutsu." Genma looked rather pleased that a gennin had the mind to report when all this happened.

"Gennin Uzumaki, Sabaku Gaara is a Jinchuuriki. They most likely plan to unleash the bijuu he holds. I need you to find Jiraiya-sama in town to take care of the Bijuu. His summons is the only in Konoha that can handle Bijuu size fights."

Naruto was about to take off when a thought struck him. "Sir i have my own summoning contract and they specialize in war. i may be able to take down a temporary realeased bijuu. i am sure Jiraiya-sama is up there in the purple box with Hokage-sama."

Genma was of course surpriced, a gennin having summons was in it self uncommon. "You can summon the toads?" IT was an honest mistake, all he knew who could hold its own against a bijuu in any way. His answer was Naruto going through the summoning jutsu and slapping his hands onto the ground. "Summoning jutsu: War rollers."

Out of the large puff of smoke came 10 Armordillos. "Allright guys, were bieng invaded by Sound and Sand Ninja's. Possibility for summons are high, most likely large ones at the walls. Move out." At the word the spun in place before taking of down the halls of the stadium and out onto the streets.

"No Genma sir, i dont. While my boss summon aint as large as Gamabunta the toad boss, he has beaten him before. I can track down Sabaku Gaara and take him down, i will need two members to take his siblings."

Genma looked around for any reinforcements and noted the Aburame and Hyuuga fighting back to back. "Take Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino with you, your in charge. This is an A rank mission. Now move out."

Naruto quickly flew over to them and landed next to Neji. "I was given a mission by Genma-san, i am to bring you two with me to take care of the Sabaku siblings. Your job is to take care of the siblings while i stop Gaara and his Bijuu. Ill air lift you there its the fastest way." A Kage bunshin later and they where of into the forest, neji tracking from above.

Spotting the their targets they landed and emidiately took at their targets. Temari didnt get a chance to react as she did not expect them to come from above and Neji was quick with his attacks, while Kankoru was faster than Shino and dodged most of the insects but it didnt matter as he was soon out of chakra and fainted.

Gaara had transformed into a small Shukaku on their way there and Naruto sent Neji and Shino to a safe distance to keep their respective prisoners safe and secure while he himself took care of Gaara. "Uzumaki, mother will have your blood. DIE! Infinite dust great breakthrough." This time NAruto's wings where not to his advantage, he got caught in the wind and blown backtowards into a tree which resulted in both his wings breaking.

NAruto was pissed, he had his wing broken once and now both? oh no this would not stand. Hiding his wings he charged massive amounts of fire into his sword, the ordinary steel couldnt handle the heath and pressure and started to melt. Charging at Gaara he cut down diagonally leaving a cut of melted sand/glass and steel melting its way through the thick layer of sand, leaving gaara screaming in pain.

Naruto looked at his now useless sword, huffing in disgust he threw it away and summoned Rammus as Gaara started to grow in size, taking the full form of Shukaku with Gaara sticking up at the top of the head showing the cut he had recived and while healed by the bijuu there was still an angry red scar left.

"looks like we have quite fight on our hands Rammus, up for a little Bijuu hunting? I hear they make great trophies." Naruto could only grin when asked and got a grin in return. "Aye this will be fun. I saw you called the front rollers too, what for?"

Dodging sand attacks from Gaara which wasnt as hard as he had feared as the sand construct moved sluggishly. "To hunt invaders and possible summons. Seems its not a full release yet but we have to do something about. Attacking the host seems as the only possible weakness to exploit." Rammus could only aggree. "Guess its up the body for this, what about your wings?"

Naruto shook his head. "Their broken, happened just before i summoned you, and will need at least half an hours to regenerate if my math is correct. So its running up the leg behind you so the sand wont get me. Lets get him before a full release. Lets go."

Rammus rolled up the left leg, sand blasting everywhere with naruto following him hiding in the dust. Reaching the shoulder Rammus continued up over the shoulder and into the air before coming down the back side and rolling downwards. Naruto reaching the top slugged Gaara in the face but it was not enough so he continued until Gaara nearly lost consciousness. Finally Gaara crumbled and they both fell to the sand pit that formed from the body.

"Dont come near me, stay back. i dont want my existence to end." Gaara sounded like he was almost crying then. Naruto was fast, limping close and performed a five lements seal on Gaaras now visible Jinchuuriki seal. As Gaara slowly lost consciouss Naruto spoke in a compasionate tone. "You know you dont have to be so cold, i my self get my strenght to go on by fighting for what i care for. LIke my girlfriend, the hokage who is like a grandfather to me. Now sleep brother, you need it, and when you wake you siblings will be there for you." Gaara finally succumbed to unconsciousnes with a "Thank you".

* * *

End chapter. please read and rewiew. No flames as such will be ignored.


End file.
